Nicklaus
Summary Nicklaus, the original vampire referring to that he is the ancestor of all vampires. To be exact, he is a hybird of a witch and a werewolf. And it's his mother who cast a powerful spell that turned him into a vampire, for his mother supposed that only in this way could protect him from death. He is the most powerful vampire in the world, and he is unkillable and undefeatable. Although he seemingly ruthless and bloodthirsty, there are still delicate and warm parts about him which can be traced back to his childhood. Description Appearance He is tall, slender and incredibly handsome with a pale skin. In addition, he has a pair of ocean blue eyes which are charming. However, his eyes will turn red and his teeth will become fangs every time he wants to drink people's blood. Clothing and Gear He dresses black all the time, incuding black leather,pants and shoes. He has daylight ring and dagger as his gears. Daylight ring A ring that a witch cast incantations to protect him from burning while walking in the sun. Dagger A weapon can put him to sleep forever when it's inserted into his heart. But he can come back to life when it's pull out. Personality About the good thing, he is gorgeous and charming when he smiles. He is confident,humorous, and smart. Also, he is progressive, competent,outstanding and invincible. Therefore, his ambition is that he wants supreme power and status. He wants to be the king of his kingdom. However, the bad thing is that he is suspicious, cruelty, brutal, arrogant, fragile and probably the most lonely person in this world. Voice He has a standard British accent. He speaks very fast and that sounds like he is somebody. Power & Talents His blood can cure the vampire who is bitten by werewolf. He can compel people by looking at their eyes and manipulate them to do anything he wants. Relationships Lovers Friends History His mother is a powerful witch, she betrayed her husband to be in love with another man, a werewolf. So Nicklaus is their child. Later, in order to protect him not to die, his mother cast a complex and unprecedented spell to turn him into a vampire that cannot be killed. His father knew this thing soon, and thus treated him badly. In his father's eyes, he is a monster and bastard, so his father attempted to weaken his strength when he was a child. He lacks of sense of security mostly owing to his father. He even doesn't know who is his real father. Above all, he is very lonely, longing for love and careness. The situation changed till he met his true love. It was in a magic school in Germany called Hormoz that Nicklaus encountered his destined lover--Icye and his confidant--Pure. On that day, he was hunting a prey, wanting to drink his blood. And then he broke into the magic school by accident. It turned out that the prey was a student from the school. Also, Pure was the teacher and Icye was a student in that school. And the story began. = Category:All Category:Character Page